


Я покажу тебе Вано, малыш

by RagniAlkari, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, Wano Country (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: предупреждение: содержит мат
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Я покажу тебе Вано, малыш

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждение: содержит мат

Что творится в Вано!  
Полный беспредел!  
Так или иначе  
Каждый охуел.  
А отдельным пунктом -  
Понахапав ран,  
Зоро на футоне,  
А на нём ойран.

Ни о чём не думай,  
Бабы - ерунда.  
Будто ты не видел  
Сисек никогда.  
Всё это неважно,  
Если пред тобой  
Во плоти явился  
Комиксов герой.

У пиратов Сердца  
Анонимность - вау!  
Ло не просто так им  
Форму создавал.  
Шапочки, татушки,  
Room, медвежий мех...  
Маскировка в Вано  
Удалась у всех.

Уточняем планы, -  
Изрекает Ло.  
Мугивара Луффи  
Это вам не то!  
А теперь до кучи  
С нами Юстас-я.  
В общем, всё нормально:  
Планы по хуям.

Друг мой милый Кайдо,  
К нам пришла беда.  
Мугивара Луффи -  
Это ерунда.  
Есть гораздо хуже  
Новость и печаль:  
Мода на альянсы -  
Надо заключать.

Уничтожен образ,  
Жизнь прошла вотще,  
Сраные альянсы,  
Фрукты и ваще.  
Ёбаные Йонко,  
Ёбаный карась!  
Киллер шёл по Вано,  
Весело смеясь.

Здесь один предатель,  
Там другой шпион:  
Дрейк, Апу, а если  
Вспомнить - Коразон,  
Пудинг, Ло, короче,  
Не пиздел - не жил!  
Может быть и Роджер  
Хуй нам подложил?

Тамада хороший,  
Конкурсы - огонь.  
Шлюхи, динозавры,  
Фрики, баба-конь!  
Кайдо-алкоголик,  
Всенародный смех.  
Приезжайте в Вано!  
В Вано. Любят. Всех.


End file.
